The present disclosure generally relates to a high speed snowblower. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a high speed runway snowblower that includes a pair of augers positioned on opposite sides of a center impeller that allows the snowblower to remove snow from a paved surface, such as a roadway or runway at relatively high speeds.
High speed snowblowers are particularly useful in clearing long stretches of pavement, such as an airport runway. In a typical application, multiple plows or rotating brooms are used to direct snow toward the side of a runway. A snowblowing machine is then used to move the piled snow away from the runway and onto the infield of the airfield.
Presently, plows and brooms can be operated at speeds much higher than the speed at which currently available truck-mounted snowblowers can remove the snow from the runway. Thus, the snowblowing equipment is the limiting factor for the amount of time needed to remove snow from a runway.